The present invention relates to sunflower harvesting apparatus and, in particular to a modular preassembled, detachable assembly that mounts to a combine header platform when converting over to sunflower harvesting.
Of the numerous problems facing the farm operator of today, one problem that arises in the growing and harvesting of sunflowers in the excessive amount of time that is required to convert most combines over to accomodate the attendant harvesting. Specifically and depending upon the width of the combine itself, it is often necessary for the operator to individually attach upwards of 27 sunflower pans across the width of the header platform, before adjusting each in relation to the sickle bar assembly. Because of the numbers of connections required to align and support each pan relative to the combine, this operation can take several hours to achieve, not to mention the lost time in sorting and organizing the associated parts and which invariably become misplaced between each year's harvesting season.
Examples of apparatus of the above-mentioned type can be seen upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,255,920 and 3,844,094. In each of these patents, individual assemblies are shown for converting a combine over to sunflower harvesting, but with each of which it is necessary to individually attach each sunflower pan and its associated supports to the sickle bar and/or header platform. These operations again taking a great deal of time.
In order to overcome the above problems and minimize the change-over time, the present invention provides for a modular, preassembled, detachable assembly that eliminates the necessity of individually mounting and unmounting the pans. Instead, it provides for a unitary assembly that merely requires the slip fitting thereof to the combine's header platform and the tightening of a number of turnbuckle-like members. Specifically, it comprises a tubular member to which a number of pan support platforms and pans are attached, along with oppositely mounted side divider boards. To mount the attachment, it is only necessary for the operator to drive forward and engage the attachment and align it with a number of alignment guides mounted to the bottom of the header platform. Next, a number of chain buckle assemblies are attached to the header platform and tightened so as to restrain the attachment to the header platform. The change-over operation is thus accomplished in a matter of minutes.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions of the present invention, as well as the details of its construction, will, however, become more apparent upon reference to the following description thereof with respect to the appended drawings. Before referring thereto, it is to be recognized that the following description is made with respect to the presently preferred embodiment only and that, accordingly, various modifications may be made thereto by those of skill in the art without departing from the spirit and scope thereof.